1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a linear light-emitting module, and in particular to a textile product having a linear light-emitting module.
2. Description of Related Art
As the world economy is globalized at a faster rate, the textile industry is facing strong competition, forcing it to make changes and constantly enhance textile technology and develop products of high value. In recent years, due to the boom of the optoelectronic industry, some optoelectronic devices (such as light-emitting diodes (LED)) are gradually used in fabrics, so that these fabrics have functions of light emission or even display. Currently, many designs of light-emitting fabrics are provided one after another, such as those described in Taiwanese patent application publication number 200916620, Taiwanese patent number TWM341145, TWM364802, TWI244535, and TW356666. However, in the light-emitting fabrics provided in these prior art, light sources carried thereon usually have directional limits, and connections between conducting lines and light sources are more conspicuous, so that the light-emitting fabrics in the prior art have inferior light uniformity. Moreover, since the light sources in the light-emitting fabrics are often point light sources, and displayed colors are usually colors of the light sources, the conventional light-emitting fabrics are only able to display more monotonic colored light and require much improvement.